Dreaming Of You
by OhHonestlyRonald15
Summary: Ron and Hermione are thinking of each other. Song by Selena. Read and Review. This story takes place during their 6 year at Hogwarts.


**First song fic! Yayy! Writing kinda sucks, but I have this song on my iPod and thought it would fit the awkward-lovey situation between our favorite HP couple. :) **

Ron and Hermione had just had another row, ending s it normally would, with Ron storming up to his dormitory, leaving the rest of the common room's occupants to watch Hermione gather her books and leave through the portrait hole. She walked around the castle for a while before returning to the Gryffindor common room, finding it completely empty. She walked over to the window. She put down her books and, wiping a tear from her face sat down on the window seat.

_Late at night when all the world, is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you._

_And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too._

Ron had the curtains drawn around his bed, even though no one was awake to watch him. He pulled back the curtains and walked over to Harry's trunk and retrieved the Marauder's Map. Ron closed the trunk and walked back over to his bed, closing his curtains again. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered a quiet "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." and found what he was looking for right away. Hermione.

_'Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's no where in the world, I'd rather be,_

_Then here in my room, dreaming about _

_You and Me._

Hermione was drifting to sleep with one image of a tall, scrawny red head pushing itself to the front of her mind, burning itself on the inside of her eyes. Ron. No matter how much they fought, she loved him and always would.

_Wonder if you ever see me,_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes, would you see whats inside,_

_Would you even care?_

Ron sighed quietly. _'She could have any man she wants. Even an international Quidditch player. Why would she want me?'_ Ron thought sadly. She was incredibly smart, funny, beautiful, and fun to be around. She was perfect in every way. Ron could make a list of things he loved about her, but there wasn't enough parchment in the world. He snapped out of his Hermione-induced trance and went back to staring at her tiny dot on the map.

_I just want to hold you close, but so far, all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day, and the courage to say_

_How much I love you_

_Yes I do._

Hermione wanted nothing more than to have the nerve to tell Ron how much she loved him. Maybe one day he'll tell her the same thing._ 'Oh, who are you kidding? Don't be daft, he doesn't feel the same way as you. He could have Lavender. Pretty, flirtatious, boy-magnet Lavender. You're just a know-it-all.' _A tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered Ron and Lavender snogging in the common room. At least she was alone so she could cry in peace.

_'Cuz I'm dreaming, of you tonight_

_'Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's no where in the world, I'd rather be,_

_Then here in my room, dreaming about_

_You and Me_

Ron had finally plucked up the courage to kiss a girl and he chose Lavender. _Lavender! _Well, actually, Lavender chose him, it just kind of...happened. And the entire time they were together he was only thinking of on bushy haired, too-smart-for-her-own-good Hermione. He continued to stare at Hermione's dot when he realized he should do something about this. Him and Lavender won't going out, he told her that after she kept tying to kiss him. He only loved one girl. The same girl who he would always love.

Hermione couldn't sleep anymore. She couldn't go and share the same room with Lavender and pretend everything was okay. She tucked her knees up to her face and let out another quiet sob before she heard someone cleared their throat behind her. Hermione stood up, facing the window and didn't move until she heard a voice behind her.

"Er, Hermione?" the disembodied voice said. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and turned around, only to be confronted with the reason for her crying. Ron was standing I front of her. "Are you crying?" he said her looking at her red eyes, which were pointedly avoiding his.

"No, I was just-" before she could finish the sentence another tear rolled down her cheek and her knees gave out. Before she hit the floor Ron caught her in his arms and puled her over to the couch.

"Would Lavender want you to help me?" Hermione asked coldly.

"Well, I don't think so. But why does that matter? I broke up with her." Hermione's head shot up when he said this.

"You what? Why would you do that?" she asked him.

"Well, er, she...uh...She wasn't you."

"What was that last part?" she said.

"She wasn't you, Hermione. I love you and always have." He said this all very slowly, as if talking to an illiterate child.

"I love you too, Ron."

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping,_

_I stay up and think of you._

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said 'I love you'_

_I love you too._

That night Ron and Hermione stayed up for hours talking and laughing and sharing stories. Eventually, Hermione fell asleep in Ron's arms and he placed a small kiss on her forehead. Ron fell asleep, with the love of his life in the safety of his arms.

The End.

**Told you it kinda sucks. Sorry for that, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. The song is called "Dreaming Of You" by Selena. Look it up, I love it :) Thanks! **


End file.
